Kentut Beruang
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bokuto ingin Tsukishima mendengar suara kentutnya yang cetar membahana badai. #BirthdayDisaster untuk Bebski Miss Chocoffee sekaligus #GerakanHaremBokuto2k17.


[ **Kentut Beruang** ]

Haikyuu belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I don't take any profit from this fanwork.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk Miss Chocoffee

.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukki, kau sudah baca artikel tentang betapa viralnya cerita singkat kencan pertama yang berjudul Kentut Beruang itu?"

Tsukishima tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons. Pertama, ia sama sekali tidak peduli perihal apa-apa saja yang sedang viral di media sosial (karena biasanya tidak ada hal yang penting); kedua, artikel yang rajin dilahapnya setiap hari ialah mengenai berita terkini politik, lowongan pekerjaan dan peristiwa yang terjadi di segala penjuru negara; ketiga, ia tidak paham apa hubungannya antara kencan pertama dan beruang yang kentut. Jadi, dengan terpaksa, ia menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya (yang itu berarti membuat semangat yang menyala di kedua mata Bokuto akan lenyap sebentar lagi).

Bokuto langsung murung. Rambutnya yang mengacung melawan gravitasi akibat gel itu kini ikut layu, seperti semangatnya. Tsukishima sudah tidak kaget lagi. Ia bertanya-tanya, sesabar apa Akaashi menghadapi Ace semacam ini—adakah tipsnya, atau pakai minyak guna-guna biar Bokuto tidak bertingkah kekanakan begini. Tsukishima merasa ia wajib bertanya dan meminta tips (dan meminta minyak guna-guna, kalau ada).

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lucunya cerita itu, Tsukki!"

"Apakah itu hal yang wajib aku ketahui, Bokuto-san?"

"Tentu saja! Kita juga akan melakukan kencan pertama! Aku ingin kencan pertama kita menjadi seviral kencan pertama pasangan beruang itu."

Bagaimana bisa beruang berkencan; apakah mereka menari-nari di atas es—seolah bermain skating dan memamerkan kelihaian, ataukah mereka saling menyuapi makanan ataukah main kuda-kudaan. Tsukishima gagal paham. Lagi pula, apakah kentut beruang itu bersuara? Mendadak ia ingin tahu. Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan hal yang penting.

"Lalu, apakah kita akan saling menyuapi makanan atau bermain es skating?"

Bokuto bingung. "Apa hubungannya?"

Ya, apa hubungannya?

Bokuto tidak larut dalam kebingungan terlalu lama. Dia tahu-tahu sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Tsukishima, menyeretnya, mengajak melangkah bersama. "Pertama-tama, kita akan duduk di kereta!"

Hah?

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana, Bokuto-san?"

"Kita tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kita hanya perlu duduk di dalam kereta dan diam tanpa perlu mengobrol apa-apa!"

"Tidak boleh bicara?"

"Tidak boleh!"

Tsukishima bingung. "Terus?"

"Kau hanya perlu membiarkanku kentut, Tsukki."

Tsukishima wajib minta minyak guna-guna agar pacarnya tidak begini.

.

* * *

.

Bokuto ngambek karena gagal kentut. Katanya dia kentut sedikit, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar—barangkali seperti bisikan malaikat kepada manusia yang mau ena-ena. Padahal Tsukishima sudah diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebetulnya bercokol dalam kepala Bokuto dan apa yang sebetulnya dibaca lelaki itu sampai-sampai ngebet kepingin kentut di dalam kereta pada kencan pertama mereka.

"Apa metodeku salah, ya?"

Apakah kentut ada metodenya. Tsukishima mulai pening.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali kau mendengar suara kentutku, Tsukki."

Tsukishima sih ogah ya. Tengs.

"Biar kita makin mesra gituuu!"

Apakah kentut dapat membuat sepasang kekasih semakin lengket? Bukankah justru akan semakin renggang karena mencegah mencium baunya yang tak sedap itu. Siapa yang mau mencium bau kentut kekasih? Katanya tahi pun rasa cokelat kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Lalu bisakah bau busuk kentut berubah menjadi wewangian bunga? Tsukishima yakin seratus persen gagasan itu adalah takhayul belaka karena kentut tetaplah kentut; kentut dan bau tidak dapat dipisahkan seperti Bokuto dan gel rambutnya.

"Apa kita harus mencobanya lagi?"

"H-Hah?"

"Ayo kita naik kereta lagi, Tsukki!"

Mbah Tsukishima komat-kamit baca mantra, dengan segelas air putih lalu Bokuto disembur. PUAH!

Akhirnya setan tetap menang dan mereka kembali naik kereta. Tapi sampai kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, Bokuto belum berhasil kentut dengan suara nyaring yang diinginkannya. Tsukishima bingung harus baca mantra yang mana lagi supaya dapat mengusir setan terkutuk yang bergelayut di otak sableng kekasihnya itu. Bokuto ngambek semakin menjadi-jadi. Tsukishima bingung harus bagaimana. Ia seakan bukan sedang berkencan, tapi mengajak bocah TK jalan-jalan (bocah rese yang pikirannya ngawur).

"Etto, Tsukki, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kentut di dalam kereta?"

Tsukishima mau pulang. Sumpah.

.

* * *

.

Bokuto riang gembira karena Tsukishima berhasil kentut dengan suara nyaring. Tsukishima merana karena orang-orang di dalam kereta menatap mereka berdua, menyalahkan mereka atas dakwaan kentut sembarangan. Tsukishima mau menangis rasanya, tapi dia tidak mau kelihatan OOC.

"Tsukki, kencan pertama kita menyenangkan sekali!"

Demi legenda sempak Firaun, apanya yang menyenangkan dari kentut.

"Kita berhasil mempraktekkan kentut beruang!"

Jadi, di mana beruangnya. Apakah beruang berubah wujud menjadi gas yang keluar dari lubang bokong.

"Aku akan membagikan pengalaman kencan pertama kita di media sosial. Dunia harus tahu betapa nikmat membaui kentutmu, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima tidak tahu siapa yang sableng di antara mereka, tapi ia bersyukur karena Bokuto tidak ngambek lagi berkat suara kentutnya. Terima kasih untuk artikel kentut beruang, karena engkau telah menghancurkan kencan pertama Tsukishima.[]

* * *

12:05 AM – August 29, 2017

Maapkan hamba yang telah membuat mereka nista #KABUR


End file.
